Was Dein Herz begehrt
by SexyMagicMan
Summary: Inhalt: Ein Spiegel findet sich in den alten Kerkergewölben der Zaubererschule Hogwarts. Ein Spiegel, der inzwischen allen bekannt sein dürfte. Doch was wäre, wenn der Spiegel nicht mehr richtig funktionierte? Oder nur gelegentlich? Was wenn zwei der Prof


**Was Dein Herz begehrt**

**Autor: **Serena Snape

**Überarbeitet von:**

**Kapitel: 1**/?

**Altersfreigabe: **NC-17 aber für diese Seite zensiert

**Pairing: **SS/RL

**Kategorie: Romanze**

**Inhalt: **Ein Spiegel findet sich in den alten Kerkergewölben der Zaubererschule Hogwarts. Ein Spiegel, der inzwischen allen bekannt sein dürfte. Doch was wäre, wenn der Spiegel nicht mehr richtig funktionierte? Oder nur gelegentlich? Was wenn zwei der Professoren diesen Spiegel finden, den Defekt nicht bemerken? Die Gefühle beginnen zu verwirren und am Ende weiß keiner mehr recht….wie es zu all dem kam..

**Disclaimer: **Alle Buch-Charas und die HP-Welt gehören JK Rowling.

**Warnung: **Slash/OOC

**Kapitel: 01 – Ein Defekt und seine Folgen**

_**Vorspann:**_

Albus Dumbledore, Schulleiter von Hogwarts, der Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei, seufzte tief auf. Er stand in einem völlig leeren Raum in den Kerkern, nicht weit von den Privaträumen des Zaubertranklehrers entfernt. Noch einmal betrachtete er kopfschüttelnd den Spiegel Nerhegeb. Wie konnte ein so altes, magisches Instrument auf einmal verrückt spielen?

Nun ja, er würde zurzeit nicht benötigt. Sein Einsatz, den Stein der Weisen zu schützen, lag nun eine geraume Zeit zurück. Hier würde der Spiegel sicher keinen Ärger machen, wer traute sich schon so nah an Professor Snape heran?

Selbst die Schüler des Hauses Slytherin waren um zwei Gänge weiter untergebracht. Dennoch wollte er sich schnellstmöglich kundig machen, wie der Spiegel repariert werden kann. Das schwarze Samttuch verdeckte nun den Zauberspiegel und der Schulleiter verließ die Kerker.

Doch das neue Schuljahr brachte sehr viel Aufregung mit sich. Die Delegationen der Schulen Durmstrang und Beauxbatons, das trimagische Turnier und schließlich die Wiedergeburt des dunklen Lords. Unruhige Zeiten folgten im Jahre darauf und Albus Dumbledore hatte weitaus wichtigere Probleme zu lösen, als die Nachforschungen zur Reparatur eines Spiegels, der im Grunde jeden der davor stand und sich betrachtete, seinen Herzenswunsch zu zeigen.

So geriet der Spiegel Nerhegeb schließlich in Vergessenheit, bis …

_**Beginn:**_

Für Severus Snape, den Zaubertranklehrer der Schule und Meister der Zaubertränke. brachen wieder harte Zeiten an. So viele Jahre hatte der ehemalige Todesser Ruhe vor dem Lord gehabt. Doch seit dieser beim trimagischen Turnier, mit Potters Hilfe angemerkt, wieder erstarkt war, war er zum Lord in seiner Funktion als Dumbledores Spion zurück gekehrt.

Somit unterstützte er nun den Orden des Phoenix. Zu allem Überfluss des Mordens und Verwüstens im Namen des Lords, kamen also noch Black und Lupin erneut in sein Leben. Als würde die Bestrafung durch den Cruciatus-Fluch fürs Versagen in erteilten Aufträgen nicht genügen. Wie oft ertrug er die Folter stillschweigend und bedankte sich beim Lord noch für die „Belehrung"?

Als Spion auf der „guten Seite", konnte er eben den Lord nicht zu dessen Befriedigung dienen. Nun musste er sich bei den Treffen im Hauptquartier auch noch Blacks Demütigungen gefallen lassen. Mit Unterstützung durch dessen Busenfreund Lupin.

Es gab Tage, wo die Last als Spion und gleichzeitig als Todesser schwer auf seiner Seele drückte. An solchen Tagen ging er meist spät abends noch in den verbotenen Wald. Doch Heute regnete es zu stark und so streunte er rastlos durch die Gänge der Kerker.

Vor lauter Unruhe auf der Suche nach Ablenkung öffnete er immer wieder vereinzelt eine der Türen. Überrascht schob er eine der Türen weiter auf und trat ein. Der Raum war völlig leer, doch in der Mitte stand etwas. Ein Gegenstand, abgedeckt mit einem Tuch, dessen Farbe sich durch die dicke Staubschicht nicht recht definieren ließ.

Severus kam näher, die Tür zuvor sicherheitshalber schließend. Wer lagerte hier etwas in den Kerkern ein? Seine Hand schnellte vor und mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung riss er das Tuch von dem Gegenstand herunter, welches in einer Staubwolke achtlos zu Boden glitt.

Der Spiegel Nerhegeb?

Hier verwahrte Albus ihn also auf?! Severus sah eine Weile auf das dunkel-glänzende Spiegelglas.  
"So ein Humbug!"

Er wollte sich gerade umdrehen, um den Raum zu verlassen, als die Oberfläche sich zu regen schien. Unsicher blieb er stehen. Die Umrisse seines Spiegelbilds verschwammen und schließlich verschwand es ganz. Wie aus Nebelschwaden entstand ein neues Bild und Severus trat näher, um es besser sehen zu können.

Der Spiegel brauchte eine ganze Weile, es schien, dass er sich anstrengen musste und selbst unsicher war, was er zeigen sollte. Erneut verschwamm das Bild, welches er gerade zeigen wollte, wie bei einer Bildstörung im Muggel-TV, dann erschien endlich ein Bild.

Es war ein frisch aufgeschüttetes Grab zu sehen. Ein Grabstein aus schwarzem Marmor war am Kopf des Grabes aufgestellt. Keine Blumen lagen auf der leicht feuchten Erde, es schien kalt und nicht beachtet.

Severus trat näher, ihn faszinierte das Düstere von jeher. Leichte Nebelschwaden zogen noch auf der Oberfläche des Spiegels dahin und das Bild wirkte noch schauriger.

Mit einer Hand wischte Severus leicht durch die Nebelschwaden. Er wollte lesen, was auf dem Grabstein stand. Es war nur ein schlicht gehaltener Name: Severus Snape.

Entsetzt wich Severus einige Schritte zurück und taumelte leicht. Dann erinnerte er sich, was der Spiegel zeigte. Es war das eigene Begehren seines Herzens.

Er wünschte sich also den Tod? Sicher, er begab sich ständig doppelt in Gefahr; doch bisher war er immer vorsichtig gewesen, dass ihm nichts geschah. Er hatte noch so vieles im Leben vor; so vieles nicht kennen gelernt. Wollte er etwa sterben?

Das war ihm bisher nicht bewusst gewesen, doch der Spiegel lügt nie, dies hatte Albus damals betont, als er den Stein der Weisen mit Hilfe des Spiegels beschützen wollte.

Verwirt verließ Severus den Kerkerraum und ging zurück in seien Privaträume.

Er versuchte nicht mehr an den Spiegel zu denken und einige Wochen gelang ihm dies auch. Ein neuer Zaubereiminister war gewählt worden und seitdem mussten immer neue Gesetze und Vorschriften zur allgemeinen Sicherheit umgesetzt werden. Für seine Identität als Todesser kein leichtes Unterfangen, dem auszuweichen.

Doch keine zwei Monate später kam Severus nachts von einem Todessertreffen zurück. Seien Rippen schmerzten, der Cruciatus würde ihn irgendwann umbringen. Er zögerte, als er über die Kerkergänge schritt. Der Spiegel! Würde dieser ihm dasselbe zeigen? Vielleicht wäre der Tod wirklich die Beste Lösung.

Wenigstens würde Black sich nicht mehr einmischen und mitbekommen, dass er es nicht geschafft hatte, den Lord zu stürzen. Denn Black hatte sich ja schon fein aus der Verpflichtung gezogen, als er in der Mysteriumsabteilung durch den Schleier „fiel". – Versager…

Severus betrat den Kerkerraum, in dem der Spiegel stand und wischte den neuen Staub mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs fort. Er blieb stehen und wartete. Der Spiegel war dieses Mal schneller, so als griff er einfach auf das letzte Bild zurück. Erneut sah Severus das Grab und nickte. Er hatte große Schmerzen und sah keinen Erfolg in seiner Tätigkeit als Spion.

Ja, er wollte sterben! Der Spiegel hatte Recht, dies war sein größter Herzenswunsch.

Dann wäre wenigstens alles vorbei. Ihn vermisste keiner! Sollte doch Potter die Zaubererwelt retten; er würde ihm nicht mehr weiter den Weg ebnen und die Undankbarkeit, die er dafür nur erhielt hinnehmen.


End file.
